The Reunion
by GryffindorTom
Summary: It has been 15 years since Sally-Ann had left Hogwarts and a school reunion has been arranged…but what happens to her during it?


Title **The Reunion**

Rating **T**

Summary **It has been 15 years since Sally-Ann had left Hogwarts and a school reunion has been arranged…but what happens to her during it?**

Pairings **Neville/Sally-Ann/Ginny**

Warnings **Contains some mild language**

 _This was a one-shot based as a midpoint between the idea I had for the final chapter and Epilogue of What is Your Problem, but didn't fit in to the continuity of the story, so I decided to post this as a separate one-shot without the WIYP branding and re-wrote it. Astoria Greengrass is a year older than Daphne in this…_

- **The Reunion** -

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **14** **th** **August 2013**

A heavily pregnant Lady Sally-Ann Caldwell (nee Perks), the wife of Lord Neville Longbottom, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Longbottom and Caldwell, walked into the Great Hall of her former school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, accompanied by Neville and her sister-wife, Ginny Longbottom (nee Weasley).

Being a 'Muggleborn', albeit on a technicality as her mother was a third-generation Squib, Sally-Ann was unfortunately unaware of some of the traditions of the Wizarding World, such as polygamy and plural marriages. It was only by accident, having been in Gringotts at the same time as her year mate Neville Longbottom, and it was he who managed to persuade her to take an Inheritance test.

It was that test which revealed a betrothal agreement with the Ancient and Most Noble House of Caldwell, which Neville Longbottom was a descendant of through his maternal grandmother, and the Noble House of Perks, which had been thought to have been Squibbed out, until Sally-Ann was born.

As Sally walked through, she thought about how her five children, along with her sister-wife Ginny's four, were being looked after by their grandmother, Molly Weasley, and how she was going to give birth any day soon.

Seeing Ginny smile at her husband, she realised that Ronald, who was Ginny's 'older brother' through blood, only being that and not by family having been disowned by the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley following the attack two years ago, on Head Auror Harry Potter, and his two wives, Hannah Abbott and Hermione Potter (nee Granger), attended the Reunion.

As she was about to greet the Head Auror, Sally-Ann saw Ronald carrying a knife in his hand, walking up to his wife, Lavender Brown, who was talking to her friend, Parvati Thomas (nee Patil), Daphne Boot (nee Greengrass) and Daphne's older sister, Astoria Malfoy, the wife of convicted Death Eater Draco Malfoy, having married prior to the start of their Seventh Year.

It was then that Ronald threw the knife at Mrs Malfoy when Sally-Ann pulled the wand from her wand holster, transfiguring the knife into a rubber duck, the duck squeaking when it hit its target.

Suddenly Sally-Ann's waters broke. Knowing that she was due any day, she was glad that Madam Pomfrey was in attendance at the Reunion…as she was about to give birth!

- **The Reunion** -

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot

 **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **064**

 **Publish Date** **18/12/2016**


End file.
